


the rogue prince and his sea snake

by polarisized



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: FUCK, M/M, Smut, Some angst, corlys being horny for daemon ig?, daemon being horny for corlys, mentions of rhaenyra, ooooo corlys is in love, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisized/pseuds/polarisized
Summary: for the Daughter of Rivers groupchat. thank you all for giving me the motivation to finish, hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Daemon Targaryen & Corlys Velaryon, Daemon Targaryen/Corlys Velaryon
Kudos: 8





	the rogue prince and his sea snake

daemon stared at the velaryon standing beside him, admiring the way his hair fell loosely to the nape of his neck in soft, gentle waves. the sun was rising over the stepstones, but that did not help the dreary, dark look that always enveloped the islands. caraxes, daemon’s large, dark red dragon let out a screech, shaking the rogue prince from his thoughts. he inhaled softly, placing his hand on the sea snake’s clothed shoulder.  
“lord velaryon,” daemon began, “i would like to thank you for aiding me in my taking of the stepstones.”  
corlys chuckled. “prince daemon, you’ve thanked me everyday since i’ve arrived. if i hadn’t left, i would have murdered your brother myself. and there’s no need for formalities, daemon. call me corlys.”  
the rogue prince shook his head, his hair, slightly longer than the sea snake’s, tumbling past his shoulders. daemon’s eyes glittered mischievously.  
corlys adored him, because of his hair, his eyes, his face, his body, his personality... it made him feel guilty, truly. he was married to daemon’s cousin, and he loved rhaenys dearly. he loved their children, too. why did he feel this way? some part of the sea snake yearned to tell daemon, to admit his feelings, but he feared the repercussions. he had heard his fair share of rumors about daemon bedding men, but those were just rumors. corlys had seen the way daemon eyed his niece, he knew how much daemon loved his whores.  
“well, my friend,” daemon began, turning on his heel. “i believe our time on the stepstones has come to an end. withdraw your ships and return to westeros, corlys. or, you could mount caraxes with me.”  
corlys almost, almost gasped. he hummed slightly, glancing to his gloved hands.  
“come on, my dear velaryon. i’m sure your wife has taken you on meleys before, the red queen and my bloodwyrm are not very different.”  
“i couldn’t... my men-“  
“will be fine,” daemon assured him, lightly grabbing the sea snake’s wrist. “just tell them to sail for westeros. you are a loyal servant of king visery, first of his name, and a very dear friend to prince daemon. they will not harm your ships.”  
corlys closed his eyes, thinking long, thinking hard. “daemon.” he said with a firmness that obviously surprised the prince. “i cannot. i am the captain. i have to sail back with them.”  
daemon released lord velaryon’s wrist. “i understand, corlys. i do hope one day you will join me for a ride.” he winked.  
corlys twitched. “would rhea royce appreciate that?” he teased, watching daemon fondly.  
“ah, you should know by now, that i don’t care what the bronze bitch thinks.”  
corlys laughed. “go now, daemon. i will have to gather my men.”  
“i will be waiting for you, lord velaryon.” he said. “not dragonstone, not driftmark. king’s landing.” daemon specified, running a hand through his hair.

it took corlys longer than anticipated to arrive. his first instinct was to sail for driftmark and to greet his wife and his children, but at the same time...  
besides, rhaenys was probably in king’s landing for the tourney, unless she was still bitter over her, laena, and laenor being overlooked. corlys wouldn’t blame her if she was, because he was, too. viserys i had scorned house velaryon. perhaps, he would see the error of his ways.  
daemon, already in the city, was in his chambers, his niece with him.  
“you are my favorite niece, rhaenyra,” daemon mumbled, focusing on a book. normally daemon didn’t read, but he had found himself eerily bored after arriving in king’s landing.  
“i am your only niece.” rhaenyra stated plainly, watching daemon. she was enchanted with him, but who wasn’t? daemon was very beautiful, even his enemies would admit to that much. a true valyrian.  
“that much is true,” daemon said. it was obvious rhaenyra would not find comfort in her uncles arms tonight. his mind was elsewhere.  
“i will be leaving now. goodbye, uncle.” rhaenyra said, hoping she didn’t sound hostile. she didn’t mean to if she did. she knew daemon was a prince, a very busy prince.  
“bye, rhae.” daemon sighed, placing his elbows on his desk and cupping his head in his hands. viserys planned to throw a feast in his honor, but daemon was not interested in such an idea. he was, however, interested in whether or not corlys would take him up on his offer. he assumed he would find out soon enough, and he did.  
hidden away in the dark of his chambers, corlys stood still, watching the sun set. he was supposed to go find daemon, but he wished to watch the sun go down first. he had always found it so beautiful. it was nicer on driftmark, though, where the air smelled of salt and not shit. the sunsets were especially beautiful when he watched them with his children, or with rhaenys. perhaps eventually he would convince daemon to sit still long enough to watch one with him. corlys supposed his interest in the sky peaked at a young age, because of his time at sea. he liked the stars, too, always looking for the three that lined up perfectly. the valyrians said that the stars were dragons long gone, and he had heard that the moon was a dragons egg, but he didn’t believe that. corlys didn’t know what the moon was, but he knew it didn’t have a hatchling in it. the purple in the sky should have reminded him of his wife’s eyes, but it didn’t. it reminded him of daemon’s eyes.  
“seven preserve,” corlys mumbled, rubbing his temples. daemon. it was all daemon. he didn’t want it to be that way, it shouldn’t be that way, it was never that way, but it was. the thoughts frustrated him. daemon looked him in the eyes and his heart fluttered, daemon placed his hand in his shoulder and his heart fluttered, everything daemon done made his heart flutter. perhaps he had always felt this way, but had enough sense to push it far, far down. he never should have agreed to help daemon.  
suddenly, he wasn’t sure if he should go see daemon. what would his wife do, if she found out? or viserys? as he had his feelings, he pushed those thoughts far down into his stomach.  
corlys unclasped his cloak, letting it fall to the ground with a soft thud. he would go without the cape, he figured. perhaps because it would make him more noticeable in the halls of the red keep, while everyone was sleeping. corlys couldn’t have any servants talking about how they saw the great sea snake enter the rogue prince’s chambers, and exit disheveled and panting. that would not do at all, he thought.  
daemon walked away from his desk, pausing in the middle of chambers room to contemplate on whether he should sit on the bed or pace around nervously. he opted to sit down.

it happened quicker than corlys would care to admit. he entered daemon’s chambers, a few words were exchanged, including daemon asking corlys if he really wanted to do this. corlys agreed. corlys was on top of daemon. the prince was not used to being on the bottom, if you could say he even was on the bottom, but he had bedded some young men before. he had decided that he preferred women, but was still open to sharing his bed with a pretty man.  
he moaned quietly as corlys nipped at a soft spot on his neck, and his ears got warm.  
the sea snake then found his lips on daemon’s collar bone, treating him gently, carefully. he knew daemon could take anything, but he liked to be gentle. then, corlys pushed himself up, hair falling to the sides of his face. he looked daemon in the eyes before he began working down the prince’s body. daemon’s breathing hitched.  
corlys began untying the the lace on daemon’s breeches, and with the rogue prince’s help, they yanked down his pants. corlys gingerly pulled off daemon’s undergarments.  
lord velaryon started with his hand, trying to get a feel of what he was doing. after a moment, he lowered his head down onto daemon’s cock.  
his head bobbed up and down slowly, not wanting to get choked. corlys ran his tongue down daemon’s cock as far as he could, unsure of exactly what he was doing. fortunately, daemon seemed to believe he was good enough.  
“oh,”  
daemon panted, trying to desperately to get the words out.  
“lord velaryon... you are too good at this.”  
corlys grunted as a response.  
the rogue prince’s left hand found the sea snake’s mess of silver blond hair.  
his fist tightened as he let out a soft moan. it was quiet, gruff.  
corlys worked quickly, his tongue dancing around the head.  
“you’re too good at this,” daemon repeated, his voice growing weaker.  
“better than- ah!”  
another deep moan escaped daemon’s lips. corlys felt his cock twitch in his pants.  
corlys pulled himself off of daemon’s cock quickly, looking up into daemon’s eyes.  
the rogue prince looked offended.  
“don’t stop now,” daemon half begged-half whined, looking like a dejected puppy.  
corlys nodded, going back down.  
daemon’s hand was still stuck in the sea snake’s hair, though now he was shaking.  
corlys licked down daemon’s cock, slowly at first.  
“oh fuck... lord velaryon, who taught you how to do this?”  
the velaryon wished daemon would stop talking.  
he, being corlys, sucked in his cheeks slightly, pumping what he couldn’t take with his hand.  
daemon let out a low moan. it took everything in him to not yank the sea snake’s hair out in sheer pleasure.  
daemon’s panting increased, and he began to repeat his words.  
“oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck...”  
he came. corlys winced slightly when he first tasted the salty substance, but he downed it with a swallow anyways.  
the moan that came out of daemon’s mouth was so very attractive, corlys thought. however, he would have to relieve himself in his own chambers.  
corlys pulled away, pausing to look at daemon, sweating, and panting. he still somehow was so beautiful, even in this disheveled state. the rogue prince’s eyes were closed, and his hands were shaking still.  
the sea snake tried to wipe cum off his chin, but he was unsure if he was clean of the sticky substance.  
“goodbye, daemon.” corlys announced, shuffling away from the bed.  
“stay with me tonight, corlys..” daemon rasped quietly, beginning to fix his undergarments.  
“unfortunately i cannot, my friend.” his cock ached, and he realized dreadfully that he would have to walk like that, back to his chambers.  
daemon groaned in response. he would certainly be calling upon lord velaryon later.


End file.
